


In a New York Minute

by Savage35



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Veronica Lodge, F/M, Future Fic, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:26:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22813810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savage35/pseuds/Savage35
Summary: Jughead has forged a new life for himself after managing to leave Riverdale in one piece, but even in success he cannot escape the heartbreak that was Betty Cooper.Veronica has managed to escape her fathers cold grip on her life and finally escaped the person she was groomed to become, but getting what you wish for is not always easy as Veronica finds herself among the rest of the struggling college kids.They both ran as far and as hard as they could from their small town down different paths. What happens  when those paths collide two years later?
Relationships: Fangs Fogarty/Kevin Keller (minor), Jughead Jones/Veronica Lodge, Veronica Lodge/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 54





	1. Call out my name

**Author's Note:**

> I hated the six chapters I had written for another fic (Not About Angels) so I deleted those chapters and wrote this to reset my brain. This was unplanned and off the top of my head but it is fun and light and I just wanted to write something where my favorite couple could maybe fall for each other outside of Riverdale and away from Archie and Betty. I really like this premise and hope you will too. Oh fair warning this doesn't start immediately about Jughead and Veronica but its definitely not a slowburn. All love always

The cold of December nipped at just behind his ear, snaking past the collars of both his leather jacket and the hoodie underneath. Even hidden behind the pissed drenched walls of the Brooklyn alley Jughead Jones could feel the unholy caress of winter upon his skin. The snow had begun falling harder and faster the minute he’d stepped foot outside of the club. A winter storm had been brewing, the news said there would be two days left before it touched New York but alas, the storm had other plans. Now to his dismay Jughead is stuck outside, in the beginning of said storm, trying unsuccessfully to light his damn cigarette. He can hear the drunken laughter of a group of woman exiting the club, and the chatter of the dozen or so people waiting to enter even in this shitty weather. He trusts Fangs and Hogwash to handle the door while knowing damn well Sweet Pea and the others can more than handle their own inside working their security detail while Jughead catches a break. A spark finally ignites enough against the wind to light the tip of the Newport between his lips and Jughead inhales the warmth of minted tobacco. He feels the tensions drain from his shoulders. He hates working these jobs, being in crowded spaces surrounded by too many people. 

The job is by no means hard. Truthfully the job for him is not even completely necessary. The Serpents needed a source of income aside from the earnings of Jughead’s writing. He makes more than enough to take care of the whole group but they are prideful people, Southsiders. That thought leads him to reminiscing as he slumps into the building taking another pull. Jughead, Toni, and Sweet Pea had worked tirelessly to turn the gang into a charter to be reckoned with. The younger Serpents and Pretty posions had merged after graduation deciding to put their petty differences aside and unite. They had even managed to add on a few remnants from the long disbanded Goulies and had retaken the Southside by force. FP had finally taken down Hiram by means that even Jughead is unaware as to the true extent of. His dad had then become the new Mayor and the Southside was given back to its rightful owners with the proper funding to make it better for the next generation. FP had also taken back reigns of the Southside Serpents bringing back all the older members into fold and reestablishing order. It was during this time that Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Toni had come to realize that although they were one family the older and younger Serpents simply did not fit anymore. They held different values, different goals, and wanted more than to live and die getting drunk on the Southside. So after long deliberation from both parties, and a vote, it was agreed that the younger Serpents would form another branch of the gang with Jughead and Toni sharing leadership. A good number of the new Serpents had been accepted into NYU. After much talking and planning they held another vote that led to them relocating to the big apple. Those days had been hard and everyone had been uncertain on weather or not as a gang they had what it took to make the jump. Then Jughead had been offered a book deal that had sealed their fates. It took four contracts with local clubs to provide protection and the Serpents were able to all feed their own. As leader Jughead wanted to be a team player and work the security details with the gang even though his writing accounted for such a large chunk of their income and even brought the bar that most of the Serpents lived over. He also brought a brownstone with Cheryl of all people. He figured it was a good investment with Cheryl contributing half. He shared the place with her, Toni, Sweet Pea, and Fangs. His first novel had seemed to take the world by storm. The New York Times deemed it an instant cult classic. He become the best selling author so fast it made his head spin. Through the success he’d managed to snag a job as a playwright for a prestigious theater and a consulting gig for a couple of shows. It had taken a lot of work and endurance but he’d managed to make a decent life for himself and the gang. 

Jughead inhales another puff of smoke as sirens ring off in the distance. One of the things he had to get used to over the course of their two years in New York was the noise. It never stopped, the city quite literally never slept. Oddly enough, the chaos only fueled Jughead’s writing. Although he hated being around so many people during these jobs, it was a reprieve from college life. Sometimes school work and meeting publishing deadlines took its toll. Still he threw himself headfirst into it all. The heartbreak that was Betty Cooper still ate at him bitterly at times and he threw himself into the chaos that is New York even harder when that particular wound begin to itch. A controlled spiral of woman, booze, and drugs. Sue him he was a college student from the poor part of a small town with more money than he had ever expected to see in his life. The Serpents kept him grounded and he never slacked off at any of his jobs whether it be writing or leading the gang. He has found a balance that keeps at bay the loneliness and darkness that often creeps up when his mind is unoccupied. He takes a stronger harsher pull of his half burnt cigarette wishing it was something stronger as he feels that familiar ache in his gut that tells him it is time to find something pretty and flexible to take home at the end of his shift. 

Jughead shoves through the small line with his hoodie up and his hands in his pockets protected from the cold. The two headed snake on his back warns away any protest at his lack of pardons. The square set of his shoulders detours any further challenge. He nods at the short and bulky latino Serpent that is Hogwash as he opens up the rope to let Jughead pass. Jughead and Fangs slap fist with a causal ease speaking to years of friendship. Once inside the dark crowded space Jughead scans the area for Sweet Pea immediately spotting his head over the crowd. The lights flash in erratic fashion and the rap music is deafening. Ever on guard, Sweet Pea notices him almost immediately and nods. Jughead takes that as his cue to search for his Mrs.Right-Now. He makes his way through a couple of ass grabs and one firm dick grab, eyes scanning for someone his type. Someone blonde, and innocent with a flash of darkness he can help bring to the surface. He ignores the leers and the wolf whistles looking for a flash of gold in a sea of black and dreary. 

******

Veronica looks into the small cracked mirror as she reapplies her ruby lipstick. The mirror is dusted and dirty but she leaves it no choice but to do the job she’s tasked it with. The bathroom is incredibly filthy the smell of piss stinging her nostrils with one small blue lightbulb illuminating the small space. She’s a long way from the fancy clubs she had enjoyed in her early teens before Riverdale. Some senseless EDM song is blasting a rhythm that she can swear is in sync with the pounding of her head. She dabs at the sheen of sweat gracing her temple irritated with the heat in the small club that contrast with the freezing temperature raging outside. The black leather jacket and tight blue jeans combination was one of the few options left to her, but it is now suffocating her along with the heated rush of alcohol. She readjust her breasts in her strapless bra before smoothing out her crimson top.

She ignores the nagging in the back of her mind reminding her that she should be studying for finals and not getting wasted in a shady Brooklyn nightclub. Stress has seemed to be eating away at her sanity as of late and she knows she needed the escape. She pushes the thoughts of school down for the sake of her wild night out with a her roommate. Her roommate and Kevin Keller. 

“Veronica hurry up bitch!” She hears the raspy voice of Marcy call from outside the tiny stall. 

“Yes girl, move it!” Echos Kevin. 

“I’m coming, damn!” She yells back smiling at her reflection and forcing herself to not overthink this. She needs more shots and a hot guys hands on her hips. A one night stand would do her wonders.

On top of the stress of college, Veronica has been dealing with Archie’s latest attempts to win her back that had swiftly gone from misguided but slightly endearing to downright annoying and almost pathetic. He left her after graduation with a note about needing to find himself and disappeared from Riverdale without a trace or hint of where he was going. His own mother had no idea where he had gone, only that he had left Mrs.Andrews responsible for the Youth Club that he swore he had his whole heart and soul dedicated to. Veronica had taken her heartbreak to New York with her where she started her prerequisites in aim of studying business law. The Serpents and FP Jones II had finally gotten her father out of her way and she is eternally grateful to them for giving her and her mother an escape route. Her and her mother had strains that still remained in their relationship. Deep scars stemming from Hermione’s inability to look out for her own child over her need for financial security and lust. Her inability to protect her own daughter or escape the clutches of a poisonous tyrant, but they were trying. Veronica understood how talented her father was at manipulation. He had manipulated her right until the day FP put him in cuffs. After graduation Veronica opted for NYU where she would remain close to Kevin, Cheryl, and Josie. 

She walks out of the restroom hallway arm in arm with both Marcy and Kevin. She knows they make a sight to behold. Marcy with her dark brown skin who’s all long legs and soft smiles. Kevin who’s all sweet charm and genuine eyes. Veronica approaches the bar and orders three more shots with her companions cheering her on behind her. The overly cocky bartender who’s been eyeing her all night gives her a wink and a devious smirk that does nothing for her. He looks like he wants to worship her when she’s only craving someone who will ravish her. She’s tired of mesmerized men vying for her affection. She needs edgier, she needs grittier. She throws him a smirk belying her true feelings as she grabs the shots from the counter. She slides him some cash that he clearly wants to say no to in hopes of maybe endearing himself to her. She throws a teasing smile his way while taking her shot along with her friends. 

Marcy has been Veronica’s roommate since her first day at the University of New York. Tagging along with Kevin and Cheryl to the University. She had realized after Archie’s swift departure that although she wanted out of Riverdale she did not want to be without any of her friends. So she had chosen Kevin, Cheryl, and Josie and rolled the dice. Marcy came immediately after when she was fortunate enough to be placed in the same dorm. They bonded over terrible fathers and shady pasts. 

Marcy hailed from a small town in Georgia with a Ville at the end to match the Dale at the end of Veronica’s own small town. Her southern accent was so alluring and Veronica had entertained the slightest of crushes for a period of time. Marcy towered over her with long brown legs that carried the weight of voluptuous hips and a heavy chest. However, Veronica opted for the friendship. Marcy is blunt and honest with a politeness that is genuine and not the faked pep of Riverdale. The two share a love of both literature and fashion. They often trade clothing that differ so much from each others. Marcy is all tight jeans and Jordans where Veronica is pencil skirts and red bottoms. Marcy bonding with Kevin and Josie immediately was icing on the cake. 

Veronica leans back against the bar with another drink in hand ordered by Kevin and takes a sip. She scans the dark club looking for something, anything, to call out to her. Marcy is pulled out of her orbit before she can even register it, off with some handsome stranger. Her heart feels for Kevin who is forced to play wingman while stuck with his significant other outside working the entrance. From Riverdale all the way to New York, the Serpents still linger in her shadow. By consequence of her friendship with both Kevin and Cheryl , Fangs and Toni have both become part of her inner circle. The small Riverdale gang has shared brunches, game nights and study sessions. They have honestly kept her grounded with a little piece of home. The irony of her considering Riverdale home while being back in New York is not lost on her. 

Veronica takes another sip of her drink as Fangs emerges from the crowd to grab Kevin on to the dance floor. He flashes her a smile as they are swallowed into the crowd. Left to her own devices she puts down her now empty glass and saunters her way on to the dance floor herself. She’s dancing alone to Ariana Grande when she feels arms encircling her waist and someone begins dancing in rhythm behind her. The alcohol in her system fuels a lack of care as to who has decided to join her. She presses up against the stranger letting the music move her. Their hands grip her waist and she feels a rush of desire and thrill run down her spine. It is not until the stranger takes the liberty of kissing along the back of her neck that she turns her head a fraction to find that it’s Marcy. She’s laughing at Veronica’s lack of restraint but their bodies have not stopped moving in sync.

It is far from the first time they have teased each other over the last two years. Marcy is openly bisexual and Veronica has come to better terms with that part of herself as well since leaving Riverdale. Marcy’s teasing had originally made her a little uncomfortable as she harbored her small crush silently wondering what those feelings meant. After becoming close enough to the other girl to share those feelings Marcy had gladly taken Veronica under her wing and begin to introduce her to other women. There were many nights that they have played the cat and mice game of enticing woman into their party of two, to then decide which of them would take their prey home. 

They continue dancing sensually even as the music changes to something softer with a rumble of acoustic guitars. Everything seems to slow down as Veronica gets lost in the mixture of Marcy’s hands on her and the haunting voice echoing through the speakers. She makes eye contact with Kevin as he grinds up on Fangs and it pulls a smile from her. It is such a relief to see them so happy and carefree away from the clutches of their poisonous town. 

The hypnotic voice of The Weeknd sifts through the stereo as Marcy turns Veronica around to face her. 

_**W** **e found each other** _

_**I helped you out of a broken place** _

Veronica wraps her arms around Marcy’s neck as her hips sway in the other girls hands. Their faces are inches apart as they drunkenly breathe each other in.

_**You gave me comfort** _

_**But falling for you was my mistake** _

She sees Marcy making eyes with someone behind her but she’s too caught in the trance of the dance to care. 

_**I put you on top, I put you on top** _

_**I claimed you so proud and openly** _

_**And when times were rough, when times were rough** _

Marcy pulls at her bottom lip with her teeth and Veronica feels a sharp stab of arousal at the motion. Her and Marcy are continuously dancing this very fine line. 

_**I made sure I held you close to me** _

Marcy motions with her finger seductively for someone to join them. It draws a smile from Veronica as she feels a decidedly male body press up against her. 

_**So call out my name** _

_**Call out my name when I kiss you so gently** _

She presses back into the stranger as his hands graze past her waist to find Marcy’s. Her head falls back against his chest and she catches the scent of rosewood doused in menthol and bourbon. She likes it. 

_**I want you to stay** _

_**I want you to stay, even though you don't want me** _

Veronica takes one of his hands off Marcy and guides it up her own body. She reaches back to grasp him by the neck as Marcy grazes the side of her neck with timely kisses. She thinks this is maybe the sexiest moment of her life as all traces of her inhibitions exit stage left. 

_**Girl, why can't you wait 'til I fall out of love?** _

_**Won't you call out my name?** _

_**Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way** _

Marcy kisses the stranger that has to be insanely attractive to set Marcy off in such a way. They’ve played this game on many occasions as Marcy has taught Veronica how to pick up girls. Always drawing them in and seeing which of the two they prefer. This, however, is the first time Marcy has used their seductive dance to pick up a man. Their kiss is deep and Veronica can see the roll of their tongues as she’s trapped between them. In another break from the normal Marcy then leans down to capture her own lips. It is not the first time they have danced on this line at all. Veronica losses all sense of self and gets lost in it. 

_**So call out my name** _

_**So call out my name when I kiss you** _

_**So gently** _

Before she knows it, Veronica is breathless and extremely turned on. Something about it just feels right as this strangers hands grip her waist pressing firmly into her. Veronica raises a brow in a silent question that she knows Marcy will understand. _Is he hot ?_ Marcy leans back enough to mouth to Veronica “Gorgeous.” 

The song hits its climatic point when Veronica decides she wants to tease this stranger as well. One of them, or maybe even both of them, will be taking him home. Veronica does an elegant turn to the beat of the music grabbing the man behind her by the neck and kissing him deeply.Their tongues dance as Marcy continues moving behind her to the song. He taste like the bourbon and the menthol she smelt on him. The kiss sends electricity down her body. She bites down on his lips to let him know she’s not looking for nice and he kisses her hard enough for their teeth to clash in response. Veronica decides in that exact moment he is exactly what she needs tonight and she hopes Marcy won’t mind sharing. 

Veronica opens her eyes as she licks her lips. She glances up at him dreamily to finally take him in. He is gorgeous she decides right before the flash of recollection hits. Veronica jumps back so fast it sends Marcy stumbling behind her. He opens his eyes at the sudden absence of her body on his. She watches as his eyebrows knit in confusion before recollection also dances in his eyes. Even though she is aware he cannot hear her out of pure shock she screams

_**Girl, call out my name, and I'll be on my way, girl** _

_**I'll be on my way** _

“Jughead?!” 


	2. Old Friend, New Friend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica gets to know a new version of Jughead while having to make a very important decision about where their relationship goes from here. It’s as thrilling as it is nerve wrecking, but her roommate is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been way too sick to write lately so I’ve been looking for Jeronica works to read instead but I ran into a drought. Then realized I was actually contributing to said drought. So this was written a long time ago and I read it in my notes and decided to go ahead and post it. I’ve got back working on the other one, so bear with me a little longer. Until then I hope this tides some of you over 😉

Chapter 2 

Veronica stares in shock as The Weeknd morphs into Drake. She fights hard to push down the arousal in her veins as the club spins. She’s aware Marcy is screaming in her ear asking her what is wrong. She cannot find the words to answer as she stares at Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third. He’s looking back at her just as intensely. He looks like he’s trying to solve a very hard problem but she also sees the fading glint of lust still in his eyes as well. 

He looks good she decides. He looks like a younger version of FP the name not the only thing he inherited. He looks like Jughead, home and familiar, but also very unlike Jughead. For starters his hair is longer than she has ever seen. It reaches the bottom of his neck. With that it dawns on her he has discarded the beanie which in itself is enough to make him look like a different person. He’s gotten taller as well and filled out significantly. He’s rougher around the edges, a far cry from the soft beauty he had been so unaware of as a youth. The most jarring difference between the Jughead she left in Riverdale and the Jughead standing before her now is his demeanor and how he is carrying himself. Even in his shock Jughead is standing posture firm and sure all the while void of the tension and angst he carried since the day she met him. It looks as if he’s shed the chip on his shoulder and found a sense of confidence and poise. To her own astonishment Veronica realizes she is actually attracted to this version of Jughead. 

Marcy grabs Veronica’s wrist and drags her towards a side exit. Marcy signals to Jughead with her pointer finger indicating to give them a minute. Jughead doesn’t even react at all as if he is in the same daze as Veronica herself. Marcy drags her out the door into the freezing silence of a Brooklyn alley. The cold slams into them furiously and to Veronica’s dismay it’s snowing. 

“What the fuck V? That guy is insanely hot.” Marcy questions immediately with her southern drawl a lot more pronounced in the quiet of the night. 

Veronica can only nod in agreement her heart still racing. The dance and subsequent kiss is still replaying in her mind on vivid repeat. Jughead Jones the third, she reminds herself again. He’s grown. Grown a lot. He was always handsome in a soft , muted sort of way that got buried underneath his lack of vanity. However, now? Maybe it’s the money. He wears it well she thinks. 

Veronica has become quite close over time with both Toni and Fangs. Getting to know them two always kept her close enough to Jughead’s orbit to know how successful he has been since leaving their small town. Somehow the boy who seemed to always be on the receiving end of Riverdale’s harshness has forced his way into success. Veronica has always been beyond happy for him knowing all the pain and suffering he’d endured at the hands of her father. 

“Veronica talk to me. We have a hot guy waiting.” Marcy begs bouncing up and down impatiently. It makes Veronica smile. 

“I know him.” Veronica says. 

Marcy rolls her eyes hard. “Of course you do. Who broke who’s heart?” She ask. 

“It wasn’t like that. My ex Archie, That’s his best friend. Or at least he used to be.” 

Marcy’s mouth drops a little as she nods in understanding. She’s heard the mentions of Jughead Jones. 

“He’s also my best friend’s ex.” Veronica adds. 

“Shit.” Marcy says disappointment clouding her features.“But he’s so hot.” She wines. 

Veronica laughs at her roommate. She can’t help but agree. 

“He wasn’t before.” Veronica tells her. “He looks so different I almost didn’t recognize him.” 

“Some part of you recognized him, because that in there was chemistry.” Marcy tells her. “I thought maybe we could have our first threesome. Now you go and ruin it.” 

“What about him made you decide he was the one, and tonight was the night?” Veronica ask curiously because she had came to the same conclusion before realizing it was Jughead dancing behind her. 

“He’s been buying me drinks all night.” Marcy confesses. 

“So that’s who you kept disappearing with.” Veronica says with realization. 

“Yes, he’s different. smart and witty, but not in the way that’s condescending or abrasive. He’s also the first guy that didn’t try to get in my pants after buying me a second drink.” Marcy tells her. 

“Yeah. That sounds like Jughead.” Veronica smiles. 

“Jughead? That fucker tried give me a fake name? Guess he isn’t that different.” Says Marcy with a shrug.

Veronica looks up at her friend. “Fake name?”

“Yeah said his name was like Forrest or some shit. He made it sound unique. Jughead just sounds like he had shitty parents.” Marcy scrunches her nose in distaste.Veronica laughs causing Marcy to laugh along with her. 

“His name is Forsythe.” Veronica clarifies. 

“Holy shit, yeah that’s it.” the brown girl shakes her head in affirmation. 

“Jughead is his nickname and maybe he’s changed, but he used to hate being called by his real name.” Veronica says realizing she’s sobered up significantly in her shock. 

“I know it might be weird for you, but can I still jump him?” Marcy ask with a devilish grin. 

“Of course, it’s not like he was my ex. Plus he and Betty broke up for the last time over a year ago.” Veronica assures her friend beginning to pull her back to the front so they can re-enter the club. 

Marcy pulls her back before asking “You sure you don’t wanna just say fuck it and jump him with me?” 

“I-“ Veronica begins then hesitates as she considers it. Could she? 

The look in Marcys eyes is almost enough to tip her over to yes. It just feels so odd to think of Jughead that way. It would also devastate Archie and although she does not give a single care for his feelings she would prefer not to hurt him that way. She would spare Betty a care if Betty wasn’t happily in love with Veronica’s other ex Reggie Mantle. Somehow exes just aren’t off limits for her and Betty.

“I’ll think about it.” Is all Veronica can give her friend. She has no idea if Jughead would even want to go for it. He’s never been particularly partial to her presence. 

“Oh I’m definitely getting you drunker.” Marcy says giddily, grabbing Veronica and continuing on their way back inside. 

The music slaps them when they manage to get the Serpent at the door to let them back in. The heat of the club is refreshing where it was once suffocating. They search for Jughead in the throng of people. He seems impossible to find so they head to the bar where Marcy orders them shots. Veronica figures that Kevin has ditched them entirely for his boyfriend. She can only be happy for him. She also hopes Jughead hasn’t decided he does not want anything to do with her or her friend and has moved on to some other girl already. 

Marcy keeps the shots coming in rapid succession getting Veronica drunk as promised. Veronica can see her friend’s eyes scanning the crowd every so often and it makes her feel guilty. As if it is some form of miracle, Kevin finds them at the bar with Fangs on his arm. Veronica quickly snatches Fangs away from Kevin. She yells into his ear. 

“Where is Jughead?” 

“Trying to swallow his tongue again?” Fangs ask loudly with a sly smile.

Veronica blushes embarrassment creeping in. She had forgotten Kevin and Fangs had been dancing just to the side of them. She cannot even fathom what that must have looked like from their point of view. She shakes her head internally. She will not even try to explain it away, she accepts the the situation for what it is. 

“For my friend Marcy she wants to get laid. Help a sister out.” Veronica shouts taking a sip of the Martini Kevin has ordered. 

Fangs just smiles before nodding towards the DJ booth. Veronica looks in the direction and easily notices Jughead standing tall next to the DJ with a beer in his hand. They’re laughing and nodding to the music together and Veronica finds it cute. This Jughead is so very much different and it’s hard to reconcile him with Riverdale Jughead. She can finally fully take him in unbidden. He’s wearing his Serpent jacket which means he’s probably working the club like Fangs. The beanie is still missing so she takes it as maybe a permanent change. He looks so confident and at ease that it makes her feel at ease as well. He points at the table and says something in the DJs ear and the song changes. There’s a piano that Veronica vaguely recognizes. It isn’t until the singer comes on Highway run into the midnight sun... and Veronica remembers the song is from an old rock band Journey. 

The guitar over takes the club and all the dancers pair up. It’s a softer rock song that oddly enough changes the whole atmosphere. Some party goers sway along to the music alone with their drinks while others hold on to lovers. Others take the chance to have a break and rest their legs. Veronica looks back to the DJ booth and sees Jughead smirking smugly. Only he would think to play a song like that in a Brooklyn night club and pull it off. She can’t help the smile that creeps up on her as she shakes her head. She elbows Marcy and nods to the booth so her friend can spot Jughead. When they look up however he is gone. A few minutes later he appears in front of them. He stretches his hand out towards Veronica for a dance. It takes her by surprise as she would of expected him to reach for Marcy. She looks at her friend wide eyed, the question clear on her face. Marcy just smiles and nods her head as if saying go for it. Veronica takes Jughead’s hand and he pulls her onto the dance floor. 

Jughead’s hands find her waist and she wraps her arms around his neck. This feels entirely too intimate. Veronica feels a sense of nerves as butterflies dance around her insides. 

And being apart ain't easy on this love affair  
Two strangers learn to fall in love again  
  
They sway gently to the music like long lost lovers. The lyrics are not lost on Veronica. Somehow it feels easy. Dancing with Jughead in this moment. They have never had the chance to coexist in peace, and this moment feels cut in time for them as if overdue recompense. She brings her hands down to rest on his chest that’s firm under her palms. She notices for the first time the small gold neckless around his neck with an Ouroboros charm. The snake is chasing its tail with a crown in the middle. Somehow it suits him as well and she wants to ask him about its meaning to him. She looks up at him and he’s looking at her with too much, too much what? She’s unsure. He leans into her until his face is almost at the crook of her neck. 

“You look stunning. It’s really good to see you Veronica.” He tells her managing to be loud enough to hear clearly while not shouting. 

Veronica’s heart does a weird flip along with her stomach. She has to mentally chide herself to not be falling for the charms of a boy who should not be able to charm her. But he smells so nice and feels so warm. He’s so familiar and so new at the same time. He’s a kind soul but he definitely checks the edgier and grittier boxes. 

“Thank you. You look very dashing yourself.” She says in response. He chuckles and it rumbles against her neck sending a shiver down her spine that she cannot fight. The song changes to one she knows as it’s one of her favorite oldies, When Love and Hate collide by Def Leppard.

“Interesting music choice.” She tells the Serpent who still hasn’t let her go. 

“Were you watching me?” He ask and she’s glad he cannot see the blush creep up her. “It’s cool, I was watching you too. I would of never expected to run into you here.” 

“We should go somewhere and catch up.” She finds herself saying before she can stop herself. “I’m pretty sure my roommate wants you coming home with us regardless.” She adds as an attempt to save face realizing how she sounds. 

“I would love to V.” He tells her learning back up to his full height. Jesus he is tall. 

After the second song finishes they make their way back to the bar where their friends are still gathered. There are a few more Serpents at the bar chatting with the group. Two guys and two girls. Veronica does not recognize any of them. They spread apart at Jughead’s arrival circling him wordlessly. 

“You guys got this?” He ask over the music. They all nod their assent. 

Veronica tells Marcy that they’re leaving with Jughead while he talks to his group. Marcy smiles menacingly slapping Veronica on the arm. The girls laugh together before informing Kevin of their departure. Fangs promises to take care of him. The girls stand on either side of Jughead linking their arms with his. They dance their way out while Jughead shakes his head between them. 

The cold once again slaps them as they exit the club. The wind has picked up and the snow is falling hard. Veronica remembers hearing of an incoming storm. She tightens her grip on Jughead trying to get a little bit of his warmth. 

“Dealing with security at housing is going to be a bitch.” Marcy huffs jutting out her bottom lip. 

“Yeah, but sneaking him in could be fun.” Veronica contributes. 

“Or we could go to my place if you want and not deal with security at all.” Jughead suggest casually. 

“You don’t live in student Housing?” Marcy ask and Veronica is curious as well. 

“I got out of there the second my first year was officially over. I wasn’t there much for first year anyway, just held up appearances.” Jughead tells them. 

“How far?” Veronica ask eager to get out of the cold. She’s eager to see where Jughead lives as well. She wants to know how New York Jughead has decided to live. 

“A few blocks walk.” He tells them and they agree to go easily. 

Jughead begins leading them down the busy street. The amount of homeless never ceases to pull at Veronica’s heart. She looks up to Jughead wondering how seeing them makes him feel. A few years ago he was in their shoes. 

“I’ve got food at my place, but we could also stop by this diner nearby that’s pretty good.” Jughead offers. 

“Of course you have food at your place.” Veronica laughs. 

“Listen, that will never change.” Jughead smiles. 

“He can eat enough for a small town.” Veronica informs Marcy. 

“Lets definitely head to the diner.” Marcy votes. 

“I’m down.” Veronica agrees. 

The smile splitting Jughead’s face in half is enough answer for her. Veronica and Jughead fall into easy conversation simply reminiscing on old times and filling Marcy in on some of their craziest stories. They arrive at a diner that’s eerily reminiscent of Pops with its metallic walls and red roof top. The red Neon sign saying Joes is icing on the nostalgia cake. 

Veronica has not been back to Riverdale once since leaving. Too many memories to haunt her. She let Pop Tate buy into ownership of the classic diner along with her mother. She took the money and ran. She’s still a silent partner leaving her with no involvement just a check in the mail once a month that helps her stay on her feet. 

Jughead opens the door for them like a gentleman sweeping his arm out in a gesture for them to enter. Veronica wonders when he picked up the habit. The place is a little bit packed as most diners would be at one in the morning on a Friday night. Veronica begins scanning the place for any open tables. 

“Forsythe!” Calls out an older black gentleman from behind the counter who makes Veronica miss dear old Pop Tate. 

“Leo.” Jughead calls out in return. 

“Forsythe?” Veronica ask him brow raised. 

“Later.” He says under his breath. 

“And who are these lovely young ladies?” Ask the man who Veronica now knows is Leo. He wags his eyebrows suggestively in clear exaggeration and it makes the girls laugh. He’s sweet and clearly familiar with Jughead. 

“Old friend.” Jughead answers leaning into Veronica. “New friend.” He says wrapping an arm around Marcy. Mr Leo laughs and passes Jughead two menus. 

“Your spot is empty.” Mr. Leo says. 

“Thanks Leo. Stop by when you have a minute.” Jughead tells him as he moves towards the left side of the diner. 

“How could I resist with all this temptation you bring into my diner.” Leo jokes. 

Jughead leads them through the front of the crowded diner making a left turn and heading towards the back. All the tables are taken and Veronica is wondering if they’ll find one at all. Jughead is walking like he owns the place and Veronica figures he has spent a lot of his time here making up for his loss of Pops. They reach the end of the diner and she shares a questioning look with Marcy unsure where they are heading. 

“Are you kidnapping us?” Marcy ask brows knit. 

“No, just trust me.” He answers nonchalantly walking through the swinging doors that lead to back of the diner. 

Where they expect to be in the kitchen they instead enter a small room with a handful of small wooden tables scattered about. The tables are topped with red cloths and the wooden chairs are topped with matching cushions. The lighting is dimmer than the lighting in the main part of the diner. This space is small and intimate. 

“Wow, impressive. you got game Florence.” Says Marcy. 

“Not game at all.” Says Jughead pulling out a chair for each girl. 

Veronica is speechless. This is not the boy she knew at all. This is a brand new man, a very smooth man at that. He looks at her as he sits across from them both. She knows very well her shock is very clearly written on her face. 

“New York is crazy. It’s been great for stirring my mind, but it’s too much to actually sit down and get work done. I live with a crazy bunch , and this became my little safe haven. I always sat right outside this door, in that booth closest to the back to try and work. It made me feel a little closer to home being in a diner like this.” 

“Like Pops.” Veronica interjects smiling at him fondly. 

“Yeah like Pops.” Jughead smiles at her so softly she sees Riverdale Jughead poking through. “I ran all my stories and essays by Mr.Leo whenever he had free time and he loved them. Gave good feedback, and eventually he let me start using this room to escape and focus. It was a big help. I don’t usually bring people here. It’s kinda my safe haven.” 

“That is sweet as hell.” Marcy says. “I knew you were different, but I didn’t think I struck gold.” 

“Yeah Jughead I’m so happy for you.” Veronica says reaching out across the table for his hand which he gives easily. The menus have yet to have been opened in lieu of being enraptured by Jughead. 

“I mean, hey we all made it out of Riverdale didn’t we? I’m happy for you too Ronnie.” He says and the old nickname stirs something deep inside of her. She hasn’t heard the name in so long. She’s unsure what the feeling is. Anger? Nostalgia? Nerves?

All of her friends knew to avoid it lest they bring up memories of Archie and the pain he had inflicted. Even Marcy is privy to that knowledge. Jughead wouldn’t have known. Archie had ditched him too. She has no idea if they are still in communication. She knows Archie and Betty’s relationship failed to heal after his abrupt departure even after their attempt at their own affair, so there is a good chance he and Jughead had also failed to reconnect. She knows it’s too soon to ask, and she likes this Jughead too much to taint this night with memories of her dim witted ex. She wants to know more about the man in front of her. 

“We all made it out, but not nearly as forcefully and successfully as you. I know everything you’ve accomplished for yourself and it’s amazing.” Veronica tells him squeezing his hand. Jughead blushes and its cute. Veronica knows Marcy is completely unaware of what they are talking about and she decides to fill her roommate in. 

“Jughead has a series of books on the New York Times best sellers list. And I mean top of the list.” She informs Marcy. 

“You’re a best selling author?” Marcy ask mouth falling open. “You should of led with that.” She tells him finally picking up the menu. 

“So you know about that?” He huffs ducking his head. 

“Rex Tertius” Veronica says. “Not exactly subtle Jug. “ 

Jughead laughs. “Not many people get it, not even the ones who’ve translated it. It’s personal and subtle.” 

“Oh my god, I read your books!” Marcy shouts slapping her hand on the table. “V we both read his books.” She says loudly leaning into Veronica. 

“I know my love.” Veronica says patting her head. It’s clear the alcohol is kicking in as it tends to. “They were amazing Forsythe.” Veronica says his first name with mock seduction. 

“I’m mortified you actually ready them, especially the first one.” Jughead tells her passing his hands over his face. 

“You know I read constantly Jug, and you know the kind of books I love. Crazy enough your work fits the description. Plus I couldn’t resist finally getting a look at that damn novel.” Veronica smirks at him and it breaks into a wide grin. 

“So what’s with all the names Forsake?” Marcy asks. “You running from someone boy?”Jughead and Veronica laugh at her constant butchering of his government. 

“No I’m not Marcy. And it’s Forsythe. A lot of authors use pen names, I just held up the tradition. I also wanted some distance between my work and my real life. It’s nerve wrecking to know so many people are reading the words you bled into a page. Your works says so much about you and people get a little too much insight into my soul for my taste.” Jughead tells them. 

“Wow. Veronica you picked the wrong small town boy to fall in love with.” Marcy informs her seriously.

“Maybe.” Veronica says teasingly looking Jughead in the eye.

“He’s infinitely better than Archie.”Marcy affirms and Veronica shoots her friend a look to shut up. 

“So Forcer, Jughead and Rex? Which is your real name?” Marcy ask clearly ignoring Veronica’s look. 

“My name is Forsythe Pendleton Jones the Third.” Jughead introduces himself voice formal as he sticks his hand out to Marcy to shake. “Pleasure to meet you.” 

She takes his hand and shakes “Marcella Anne Johnson the Only. The pleasure is all mine.” 

“Jughead is just a childhood nickname. I hated my given name growing up.” He tells Marcy. “Daddy issues.” He laughs darkly. 

“We all got em.” Says Marcy. Veronica can only nod along. Her own daddy issues had involved Jughead as well. 

“So what does Rex Tertius mean?” Marcy asks “You guys said there’s a translation.” 

“It’s Latin for Third King.” Jughead tells Marcy. 

“Because you’re the third of your name.” Marcy pieces together. 

“Yeah, mostly.” Jughead smiles leaving out that he’s also King of the Serpents like both Forsythe’s before him too.

The back door to the room opens and in walks a tall brunette in a short white waitress uniform. She is all pale skin and legs as long as Marcy’s. She throws the biggest smile Jughead’s way and places a coffee pot on the table.

“Forsythe. Marcus said you had some very lovely company.” She says hand on his shoulders. “Hello I’m Roxy.” She introduces herself. “Sorry for the wait it is crazy out there. Do you guys know what you would like to order?” 

“Thanks for the coffee Rox.” Jughead tells her. “I’ll take the usual.” 

“I’ll take what he’s having.” Says Marcy confidently. She places her menu on the table. 

“You sure?” Ask Roxy with a raised brow. 

“Yes, best way to get to know a man is to know his stomach.” She says nodding to herself. 

“I guess I will too.” Veronica says. “I’m pretty sure the best way to sample the menu is to get whatever Jughead is eating.” 

“Jughead?” Asks Roxy. 

“Long story.” Says Marcy. 

Roxy looks to Jughead questioningly but he just shrugs. “So anything else to drink?” She ask. 

“Nope coffee is perfect.” Says Marcy. “Unless you got alcohol.” 

“I think you’ve had enough.” Veronica says sternly. 

“Thanks Rox.” Says Jughead. “Guess we didn’t need these.” He hands Roxy the menus and she disappears out the back. 

“So Forsythe.” Veronica says the question clear in her tone. 

“Yeah I go by Forsythe now.” He answers her with a small sad smile. “Too much happened in Riverdale, so I left Jughead behind.” 

His answer hurts something in her. She felt the same after leaving, but the only thing she had to leave behind was her father’s money. She knows all of the shit he’s gone through. The shit that made for great inspiration and leaked into his novels. 

“Jesus. I knew Veronica’s past was dark, but yours too?” Marcy ask. “ What the fuck was going on in Riverdale?” 

“Too much.” Veronica and Jughead answer at the same time. They shake their heads at the collection of dreadful memories.

“Since you read my books then you have a very good idea.” Jughead tells Marcy. 

“Damn. The Face In The River was so deep. I didn’t know they were true stories. Which character represents you?” Marcy ask causing Veronica to roll her eyes fondly. 

Marcy is a literary major. Her love of literary works was one of the things that bonded the two. Jughead’s first novel had been one they read and shared together in a small group. Veronica had been reading it on her own silently. She was compelled to know how the novel turned out after years of suspense. Marcy had seen her reading it on her own and had gushed about the compelling story. Marcy introduced her to some other fans of the book and they’d started a book club determined to read the series. Jughead’s first novel had been the first the group had dissected and the book that seemed the most inspired by all the things that transpired in their small town. Veronica had felt too nervous and self conscious to confess she had known the author. 

“All of them.” Is Jughead’s answer. “I realized towards the end of writing the first book that every character was a part of me the same as the people who inspired the characters. The people around us, the things we experience together, they make us. I have been running from that fact my whole life.” Jughead answers. 

“That’s deep.” Marcy nods. “Still can’t believe you didn’t tell me you knew the author who inspired our book club.” Marcy mumbles to Veronica. Jughead raises an eyebrow at that, but Veronica ignores him and the embarrassment she’s suffering at the moment. Marcy should shut up. 

“I didn’t really know him anymore, I couldn’t brag about someone I wasn’t even in contact with. It’s lame to brag about knowing the kid from your town who got famous.” Veronica defends herself. 

“I am not famous Veronica. Especially not enough to deny how close we were.” He tells her. “We spent almost every day together for three years.” 

“But you were the boy in the river right?” Marcy ask. “You died in the water, it symbolized loss of self and rebirth, because no part of me believes he’s dead for good.” 

“Yes and No.” he answers. “I realized a version of myself had died in that river on that same day, but there was a literal boy in the river who supposedly died there.” 

“Jason Blossom.” Says Veronica. 

“Yeah, only to find out he hadn’t really died in the river.” Jughead says shaking his head. 

Leo pops out of the back with Roxy. Each with a tray in their hands. The food smells delicious and Veronica’s stomach growls in response. As Leo places the food on the table Veronica is starting to realize just how much food they had ordered. There is some of every breakfast item Veronica can think of placed in front of them.

“Jesus Christ.” Marcy breathes out beside her. 

Leo laughs at Marcy’s reaction. “Good luck handling Forsythe’s appetite.” The old man says the innuendo not lost on either woman. 

They begin eating and Veronica can admit the food is awsome. Jughead is eating at his usual pace but he’s seemed to have picked up some manners. His mouth remains closed and he manages to eat just as fast as usual while eating like a normal human being. Marcy looks floored by how fast the empty plates stack up next to Jughead. 

“So who is Jason Blossom?” Marcy ask as she eats delicately. 

“The inspiration for Jace Springs.” Jughead answers. “When I wrote the beginning we had all believed Jason had died drowning in a river.” 

“And his death sent all of your characters on journeys of self discovery.“ Marcy says. 

“Yeah, we all came to learn a lot about ourselves once we were disillusioned about our small town.” Jughead tells her. 

“Jughead I don’t think you were ever disillusioned about anything, especially not Riverdale.” Veronica tells him. 

“So who was directly inspired by Veronica?” Marcy ask. 

Veronica should have known the question was coming. That was another reason she had kept her relation to Rex Tertius a secret. The scrutiny of the character she knows represented her in a lot of ways. Jughead had been very kind in his portrayal of her despite her being at direct odds with him so often in real life. But he had been honest. He knew her deeper than she had ever realized. He saw the real her, flaws and strengths. She had never thought Jughead had been paying her so much attention. It had been jarring to be deeply into the book and smacked with the realization that Camilla had in fact been Veronica Lodge herself.

“Camilla.” Jughead smiles at Veronica shyly.

“Oh my god I totally see it now. Veronica is definitely Camilla.” Marcy laughs. “Damn, now I’m going to see Veronica every time I read the books.”

“So I look like a Camilla to you huh?” Veronica ask Jughead. 

“Yeah, I can see it. You looked like a Camilla earlier on the dance floor before I knew you were Veronica.” Jughead tells her causing a blush to grace her again. 

“Why not something obvious?” She ask. “Jace Springs is obviously Jason Blossom with his sister Carol Springs being Cheryl. So why not make all of our names resemble our characters?” 

“Out of respect for Jason.“ Is his answer. “I dedicated the book to his memory because his death started it all. I didn’t use his real name out of respect to Cheryl and the Blossoms but it was a way to pay my respects by making Jace’s name a nod to Jason. Everyone else I just wanted to protect completely. And although there may have been a lot of similarities to certain characters since you read the book you know that the characters aren’t carbon copies of you all. They had different traits and motives. I didn’t want to lose the story I wanted to tell by forcing the characters to fit the narrative I have of you all in real life.” 

“I really like that Jughead. The story was beautiful. It brought back so many of the things that happened back then, but the story felt new and different. I always thought you were just writing a biography of the town, I was pleasantly surprised. I think you did everyone justice. Especially Jason.” Veronica tells him. 

“Wow, that means a lot Veronica , thank you. I had to do it right. Surprisingly Cheryl has become one of my closest friends. I couldn’t have her reading about her brother in a way that didn’t honor him. I didn’t sugar coat what some of his demons were but I also didn’t demonize him. And like I said, eventually I saw a lot of myself in Jace and the way he gave his life to try and get out of where he came from. He felt trapped in Riverdale, we all did. We were all that boy in the river, we just happened to make it out alive.” 

“I cannot wait for the next book in the series.” Marcy tells Jughead leaning back into her chair and pushing her plate away. “How long till it’s finished?” 

Veronica is done eating all she can as well. She feels guilty having left so much food untouched. Jughead has eaten everything on his plates without making a mess. They sit there drinking the rest of the coffee letting the affects of the alcohol wear simmer down a little. Somehow Veronica is still drunk on how surreal this night out with Jughead is.

“Actually the next two are already done and with publishing.” He gives them the insider knowledge. It’s crazy to Veronica that she feels like she is being given a celebrity secret. 

“So do I call you Forsythe, Jughead, or Rex?” Marcy ask with a hum. 

“Forsythe is fine Marcy.” He tells her. 

“Should I stop calling you Jughead?” Veronica ask unsure. 

“You don’t have to. I understand the difficulty in that. The Serpents tried for a few months and failed epically. Everyone from Riverdale still calls me Jughead.” 

“Oh yeah.” Says Marcy. “The Serpents are that biker gang Fangs is in. You’re in it as well.”

“Yeah.” Jughead confirms easily. “They’re my family.” 

“Jughead is kind of the leader.” Veronica tells her roommate. 

“You’ve got a lot going on.” Marcy tells Jughead and that makes them all laugh. “What do I have to do to get one of those jackets?” 

“You do not want to know.” Jughead warns her. “Should we get out of here?” Jughead ask.

Veronica wants nothing more than to leave.She cant wait to get her clothes off. She can’t wait to see how Jughead has been living since coming to New York. She knows he lives with Cheryl, Toni, and Fangs but she has never been to their brownstone home. Jughead meets her eyes and a burn runs through Veronica’s veins. Marcy might win after all, she wants to see where this night could go. 

“Yeah, lets go.” Veronica agrees and they get up to leave as Jughead tosses a twenty on the table. 

Passing through the diner it’s clear they’re not as busy as when the trio had first arrived. Jughead stops by the front and pulls out his wallet. Veronica and Marcy move to go pay with him when he waves them away. He laughs along to something Leo says and hands the man a couple of bills. He waves off the change the man tries to give him.

“You didn’t have to do that.” Veronica tells him when he rejoins their group. 

“How many meals did you pay for me back home?” He ask her. “I’m nowhere near close to paying you back.” 

She fights the urge to tell him he might be able to repay her in other ways. The snow is practically blinding when they make it outside. The temperature has dropped to below freezing levels, with winds whipping about violently. Jughead grabs Veronica’s hand and she feels the warmth in them. 

“I’m around the corner.” He says loudly over the whirring of the wind. 

They begin traversing through the few feet of snow that has managed to pile up. Veronica laces her fingers through Jughead’s and Marcy has her arms wrapped around Jughead’s other arm. Sure enough he leads them around the corner and across the street and begins fishing for keys in his leather jacket. The building is an old classic brownstone that looks to be about four or five stories. They climb the stoop Jughead kicking the snow out their way. He opens the door and they enter the warmth of Jughead’s home. He flips on the light and the hallway immediately screams of Thornhill and Blossoms. The place is almost completely blood red. There is a touch of Toni as well, biker chic mixed with gothic chic decorating the walls. 

The place is spacious and feels more homely than Thornhill had ever. Jughead takes Marcy by the hand and leads her to the stairs. Veronica has the urge to tour the whole place but she figures she’ll wait for Cheryl to giver her the official tour. They climb up to the fourth floor, each floor on the way having a different ambiance. She can guess who resides on which floor as they pass. The fourth floor smells like rosewood and amber which is what she now attributes as Jughead’s scent. There’s also another scent that is uniquely Jughead that reminds her of Riverdale. Jughead switches on the light and Veronica can finally take in the place that is uniquely his. The walls of this floor are light grey with white lining. The floor is a blend of dark grey and black tile. The place is luxurious, but in a way that whispers of Jughead. 

Jughead takes their coats like a gentleman and hangs them on hooks placed on the hallway walls. Veronica and Marcy remove their shoes as well seeing the shoe rack under the coat hangers. Jughead slides his own boots off as well smiling at them nervously. The granite is cool and smooth under Veronica’s feet feeling so much like the marble floors of the Pembroke. Veronica and Marcy share a look. They are both wondering how well being an author pays. Jughead leads them to a den flicking all the lights on the way. The walls are completely black in the room he’s led them to with white accents. The room is carpeted, a black material that matches the walls. It feels warm and plush under her feet, a stark contrast to the hard cold granite. Veronica takes in the white bookshelves lining the walls that match the marble coffee table. She approves, Jughead has impressed her so far. Her eyes fall to the large black sectional couch lining the back wall, and the desk in the corner housing a typewriter and a desktop. There is a side table with a record player that catches Veronica’s attention. 

“Got anything good on there?” She ask Jughead. 

“Always.” Is his reply as he moves to put something on. “Please make yourselves comfortable. 

The front wall hosts a mounted television that takes up most of the wall with an entertainment system underneath and Veronica wonders what movies he has in his library. Marcy takes a seat in the center of the couch but Veronica continues striding slowly through the room taking it all in. She hears the scratch of the needle sliding across the vinyl and to her surprise an RnB song comes through the speaker. Veronica has always held a love for 90s RnB and she’s wondering if Jughead had ever discovered that tidbit about her. Alas he had no idea they would run into each other let alone be spending the night in his home. Someone has put Jughead Jones on to RnB she decides wondering who. She smiles to herself as Marcy begins singing along to Promise by Jagged Edge. 

“Someone is trying to set the mood.” Marcy says as she sways to the music wrapping herself up in a white throw. 

“Jughead this place is amazing.” Veronica finally tells him. “Very elegant.” 

“Thanks.” He says scratching the back of his neck nervously. “The remodel actually just finished not to long ago, took about six months to get the whole place done. Cheryl handled all the details, I just told her what colors I preferred.” 

That makes so much sense to Veronica, but she knows Jughead deserves more credit than he’s trying to accept. Some of the place is simply too him to have been Cheryl. The color scheme, the bookshelves, the selection of Vinyls Veronica can’t believe she has been slumming it in student housing even after first year while Jughead, Cheryl, and Toni have been living like this. She realizes how much the tables have turned. She’s been fighting to stay on her feet while supporting herself through school. She hadn’t realized how much she took her father’s money for granted until the well was truly dry. She had claimed to be rid of him so many times and claimed her independence as well. However, all the money she had taken with her all the times she stood against him had always been his own. After her father was locked up, she was forced to fend for herself as his assets were seized. Anything not under her own name or in her own bank account was taken away. 

Jughead moves to the wall by the desk and crouches down. It is then that Veronica notices the black mini fridge blending in seamlessly with the wall. 

“What would you ladies like to drink?” He ask. 

“I could go for some wine if you have any.” Says Marcy laying down fully on the couch. “Something tells me you do.” 

Jughead laughs “Yeah actually, guilty.” 

He exits the room leaving the two girls alone. Veronica makes her way over to Marcy on the couch. She wraps herself around her friend. 

“What are you thinking?” Marcy ask laying her head on top of Veronica’s

“That these jeans are very uncomfortable.” Veronica answers. 

“I was talking about your friend.” Marcy laughs. 

Veronica hums leaning back into the black cloud Jughead calls a couch. She has no idea. She is still on the proverbial fence. 

“Come on V, give in to this. I can tell you want to. I know that spark in your eye, you find him attractive .” Marcy tells her.

“I do.” She confesses. 

“So what’s the problem?” Marcy ask. “Is it guilt?” 

Veronica takes a moment to think that over herself. What would she have to feel guilty for? While in most of society dating etiquette demanded the exclusion of best friend’s exes, that rule had never seemed to apply to Riverdale. Veronica could not give two fucks about what Archie or Betty would have to say to this. Her problem stems from Jughead himself. Veronica has gone through a lot of self reflection and healing. Years of therapy after having made her escape from the treacherous town. In that time she realized a lot of things about herself. One of those being how cruel, callous, and dismissive she had been to the very boy they are discussing. She had apologized profusely over the years to Toni and Fangs, even Sweet Pea the one time he had joined them at a bar for drinks. She had helped her father shatter their gang and usurp their home. Jughead had always remained just out of her orbit since arriving to New York. She understood from everything her friends had told her just how busy he had been. The drive he had used to dedicate to her father had been turned to keeping his gang thriving. There lied her problem. She owed him an apology she had never gotten the chance to give. Now with his newfound position in life and how genuine his fondness for the memory of her seems, that apology feels too little too late. Marcy was right, her hesitation is absolutely tied to guilt. 

“It took awhile to see when we were kids but he’s the most genuine person I’ve ever known. Marcy you remember all the terrible shit I told you about doing for my father at one point ?” She ask her friend. Marcy looks down at her and nods her head yes. 

“Jughead was always on the receiving end of our sins.” Veronica confesses. “I was so dismissive of what he was going through because of me and my father. We literally had the Serpents homeless at one point. And my father had him beaten within an inch of death.” Veronica says in a whisper the memory of that night brining up tears. “I never even apologized, I was so wrapped in myself I just kept going about dating his best friend and giving him shit any chance I got. I never even gave the Serpents a second thought until I got to New York.” 

“You were young Veronica.” Marcy tells her wiping away her friends tears. “Your dad did a number on you and you’ve had years to unpack that. Don’t kill yourself over it. And look he’s fine. The Jughead you knew survived all of that and made something of himself.” Marcy assures her. “He doesn’t seem to have any resentment towards you, he looks like he’s found a long lost friend. I don’t know the whole story between you two specifically, but it’s pretty clear there were good times and he holds those closer to his heart than the bad times.” 

“Yeah that’s kind of the problem. He shouldn’t be so nice to me. I feel guilty.”

“Maybe he just wants to get in your pants.” Marcy laughs making Veronica laugh with her. “Let him.”

Jughead walks back into the room hands full. He places a bottle of Dom Perignon on the table and three glasses. Then he moves to grab what’s tucked under his arms. He places folded clothes on the table and looks at the girls shyly. 

“I, um, I brought you some clothes to change into if you would like, I don’t want you to be too uncomfortable.” He says scratching behind his neck unable to meet their eyes. 

Marcy laughs and says “Boy I could fall in love with you.” before reaching for the clothes and throwing hers off with no hesitation. Jughead averts his eyes as Marcy’s bra goes flying and Veronica makes brief eye contact with him before making a bold decision. She doesn’t break eye contact daring him to keep on looking as she peels off her own top. She hears his sharp intake of breath even over the soft hum of the speakers. She bites her lip as she unhooks her bra. Jughead’s eyes drop to her chest briefly as a deep blush rises from his neck to his face. Jughead moves to pop the bottle open and pour them each a glass. Marcy opts to only put on the T-shirt as she tosses the sweat pants and Veronica copies her roommate. 

“You gotta get more comfortable too Forsythe.” Marcy teases him. Jughead only smirks in response before nodding. As he steps out of his own clothes, Veronica decides this night is going to end well for all of them.


End file.
